In some environments for integrating a display of remotely generated or virtual desktop environment on a remote computing device with locally generated desktop environments on a local computing device, applications may be executed either on the remote computing device or the local client computing device, to take advantage of the processor and memory of the client. This may be done, for example, for multimedia purposes, device access issues, localization requirements, assisted computing devices, etc. However, these applications are presently difficult or confusing to use.